<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the name of the Moon! by PumpkinSoldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943820">In the name of the Moon!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier'>PumpkinSoldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gladio Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Gladiolus Amicitia, Family Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He set the bags down, and cradled the doll in his hands. It was from Iris's favourite show when she was younger, and she'd taken to collecting every official doll she could find. She had almost all in the collection, including the two black and white cat companions</p><p> </p><p>All except this one. <br/>~☆~ <br/>Day One of Gladio Week : <br/>Prompt used - Memory/Finding something unexpected</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Iris Amicitia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gladio Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gladio Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the name of the Moon!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woo!! Heres my day one Gladio week! Unfortunately I won't be able to write for every day, but I hope the days I do you enjoy!</p><p>Thank you so so much to Anna for setting up and organising this week! Time to.show some much needed love for this boy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun beat down on the back of Gladio's neck, his hair twisted up on top of his head with one of Iris's moogle hair ties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd accompanied Ignis to the market while the others were still in their last few college classes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They'd arrived at 10 am, just in time for the stalls to open. They'd eaten at one of the food stalls that had been set up that offered Altissian coffee and cake, relaxing in the warm Insomnia day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they'd finished, Ignis had dragged him around the Market, stocking up on some of the spices they had available. Gladio had taken onto bag duty, holding onto two large paper bags with everything they had purchased, including fresh produce before the blazing sun could say otherwise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio shifted the two bags in his arms,  silently sending out distress signals to Ignis in hopes that they would be finishing up their purchases and then leave to get out of the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio glanced around the stalls once more ; there were some selling spices (Ignis had already raided it), some selling kits to help with home made jewellery (which Gladio had picked up for Noct) a fudge stall, (Gladio picked a mint flavour for Promoto.) and out of the corner of his eye, he spots a flash of red fabric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and squinted at it, eyes growing wide as he recognised what it was. His body suddenly moved toward it before his brain could catch up. A toy stall, quite small in comparison to the others, and not nearly as fancy. But there in the centre of the table, surrounded by all the plush cactuars, tonberries and moogles, sat a plush doll with long black hair, a red skirt and a large purple bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set the bags down, and cradled the doll in his hands. It was from Iris's favourite show when she was younger, and she'd taken to collecting every official doll she could find. She had almost all in the collection, including the two black and white cat </span>
  <span>companions</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All except this one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio waved the vendor over, and handed him more Yen than necessary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you have there?" Ignis suddenly appeared by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's from Iris's favourite show when she was a kid. She's been collecting these dolls, but they stopped making these in Insomnia about three years ago." Gladio explained, he picked the bags back up, balancing the doll on top of them. "She's gonna be so psyched to see it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure she will." Ignis said with a smile. The two walked back through the market, "I believe I have everything I need. Did you still want to take a look around?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm good, I just came to keep you company. What's the plan? We heading back to Noct's?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. The three of them will be finished with their classes today. I wanted to make something to celebrate-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio's phone suddenly started to ring. "Hold that thought Iggy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They moved off toward the side, Ignis taking one of the bags so that Gladio could answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello. Is this Gladiolus Amicitia I'm speaking with?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah speaking. Who is this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I'm calling on behalf of your sister. She's fallen ill, and we were wondering if you were able to come to collect her from school?' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'We'll see you shortly.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio hung up the phone, and took back the bag from Ignis. "Iris's school. They said she's sick and need me to go get her. I'm gonna have to cancel for tonight. Tell the others sorry for me yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll let them know." Ignis said. "Allow me to come along with you to collect her," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? But all your stuff you brought-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a light tap of the bag he was holding onto, Ignis sent it to the Armiger. "Dealt with. The food will be chilled and safe until I need it for later. The other one if you don't mind?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio took the doll from the bag, watching as Ignis sent the bag. "You're really sure about this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Now come along. I'll make Iris soup before I return to the others too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iris looks utterly miserable when Gladio goes to get her from the nurses office. Her face is flushed red with fever, and she's practically curled over a bucket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi Gladdy." She whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Moogle." Gladio crouched down in front of her. "Sorry it took me so long to get here. Iggy and I got stuck in traffic." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. Can we go home now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. Come on kiddo." Gladio put his arm around her shoulder, guiding her out of the building, and into Ignis's car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead and lay down okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Iris fell asleep almost immediately, and they drove in near silence, music from the radio softly playing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Poor dear." Ignis said. "I've never seen her this poorly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iris doesn't really get sick." Gladio said. "So when she does, it's really bad. Thanks for helping me out Igs." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at Amicitia Manor soon after, Iris stumbled in after them, kicking her shoes off at the door, and dumping her school bag beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Moogle." Gladio said. "Why don't you go up and take a shower? You'll feel better after okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kay." Iris stumbled up the stairs, Gladio watching to make sure she made it up okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to find Ignis moving her shoes and bag, before walking past him into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Need any help?" Gladio asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. It shouldn't take too long." Ignis said. "You can keep me company if you'd like." He teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can do. I'll be in there in a minute." Gladio walked into the living room, shedding his jacket and placed it onto the single sofa chair, hiding the doll beneath it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked back out toward the kitchen, watching as Ignis worked quickly as he made the soup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a simple recipe." Ignis said. "I usually make this for Noct. Iris should enjoy this too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Iggy. I really appreciate it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's no problem." Ignis said with a smile. "This should be alright for now. Just give it a stir now and then, and it should be done for the time Iris is ready." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis swiftly left, leaving behind the lingering smell of lavender and cinnamon behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio checked on the soup, giving it a stir, before he headed to the living room, he pushed the coffee table to the side, pulling pillows from the other chairs in the room, building a pillow-blanket pile for Iris like they had when they were kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladdy? What's going on?" Iris arrived back in the room, changed into her Moogle onesie, with her </span>
  <span>sailor moon </span>
  <span>blanket around her shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Figured if we're going to stay here for a bit we should be pretty comfy." Gladio said with a grin. "Come on. Iggy made you some soup too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iris nodded, and flopped down into the next of pillows and pulled the blankets around her. "Are you gonna have some too?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure am." Gladio said. "I'll be right back, okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iris let out a yawn. "Okay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio came back into the room, holding a tray with a bowl of the homemade soup, and box of tissues on it. "Here you go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow ~ Iggy made this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Said he wanted to help out. He's gone back to Noct's to cook for him, Luna and Prom." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. You were supposed to be there too huh?" Iris looked like she wanted to fidget in her seat, but thought better of it with the tray in her lap. "Its okay. You can go if you want-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah. I'd much rather hang out with you Moogle." Gladio said. "There's also one more thing I got for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio walked over to the single sofa seat, lifted up his jacket and picked up the doll. "Ta-da!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iris gasped, reaching out for it. "How? Where-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Picked it up from the market." Gladio said handing it to her. "I knew it's the only one you needed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You remembered?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course I did." Gladio said, he lifted the blankets to sit beside her, ruffling her hair. "You like it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love it. Thanks Gladdy." Iris hugged the doll. "But you can't sit too close! You'll get sick." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah I'll be fine." Gladio said. "Drink up Moogle." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doll sat tucked between them, Gladio turned on an episode of the show, and despite them both having watched it multiple times before, they were drawn into the charm of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I still can't believe you watch this Gladdy." Iris said, the tray was on the floor, so she'd pulled her legs up onto the sofa and stretched out. "And you like it too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can I not? Strong female characters kicking ass and making their way in the world through friendship and love? Fuck yeah how can I not be down with that." Gladio paused. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fudge. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I meant fudge yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladdy you're friends with Promoto I've heard worse." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess i better bust out the soap to wash his mouth out before he says anything else." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iris laughed, and lightly punched his arm. "Thanks for staying with me dummy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anytime Moogle." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>